fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline for Godzilla: The Age of Men and Monsters
This is the official timeline for ''Godzilla: The Age of Men and Monsters''. Timeline Note: This timeline only covers events pertaining to the lore of this universe. It'd be way too long if I included real life events as well. 1930's * 1931: The first appearance of the "Frankenstein" creature, not yet large enough to be considered under the modern definition of a Kaiju. * 1933: An unknown Kaiju sighting takes place, the first of it's kind to be seen. 1940's * 1947: King Kong's first appearance. 1950's * 1953: The lesser known Rhedosaurus creature makes it's attack, and ultimately goes almost forgotten by history. * 1954: The first Godzilla appears, and attacks Tokyo. The first Age of Kaiju begins. * 1955: A second Godzilla appears, as well as the monster Anguirus. The two wreak havoc in Osaka until Anguirus is killed and Godzilla is frozen by a landslide of ice. * 1955: The "Snowman" creature is sighted. * 1956: Rodan and its mate appear and attack Japan until they are seemingly killed. * 1956: American reporter Steve Martin, having seen Godzilla's attack firsthand, returns to the US and informs them of the monster. * 1957: The Mysterians invade with their robot Moguera, but are eventually defeated. * 1957: The creature known as Ymir makes it's appearance in Italy. * 1958: Varan attacks but is seemingly killed. * 1958: The H-Man is sighted. * 1959: A mysterious fire monster known as Gigantis appears, and attacks Japan, before vanishing completely. 1960's * 1961: Mothra makes her debut. * 1961: Britain is attacked by the creature Gorgo. * 1961: Reptilicus, a prehistoric creature finding itself in the present day, attacks Demark * 1962: The Gorath meteor nearly strikes Earth, and the Kaiju Maguma is discovered. * 1963: The civilization of Mu is discovered, and the Gotengo vehicle is used for the first time. * 1963: An island expedition leads to the discovery of the Matango creature. * 1964: Dogora attacks Japan but is defeated * 1965: The creature Frankenstein appears, as well as the Kaiju Baragon. * 1966: Two large humanoids, dubbed the Gargantuas, appear and battle one another until both are seemingly killed. Maser weaponry is also used for the first time. * 1967: Yongarry attacks. * 1967: The two Gappa creatures appear * 1967: A mysterious creature attacks the Earth, and it's existence is kept hidden until 2018. 1970's * 1970: The Yog creature invades Earth and creates the monsters Ganimes, Gezora, and Keamobeas. * 1977: Prehistoric beasts are unearthed at Mt. Fuji, the likes of dinosaurs and monstrous birds, which have survived to this day. The large mountain also erupts for the first time in millennia. This event was ultimately only preserved in history due to the testimonies of two surviving witnesses, who very narrowly escaped the eruption. 1980's * 1984: Technology continues to advance for humanity, in part thanks to the technology they had been reverse engineering from the Mysterians. A prototype Anti-Kaiju vehicle called the "Super X" is created to battle Kaiju. * 1985: A Kaiju known as Pulagarsi appears in North Korea. 1990's * 1996: Zarkorr attacks 2000's-2010's * General: Technology reaches the pinnacle of advancement, and humanity is now years ahead of where they would have been if not for the Mysterian invasion. * 2008: The "Cloverfield" incident takes place in New York. The creature's origins remain unknown. This is the first instance of nuclear weaponry being used to deal with a kaiju threat, and the US draws heavy criticism for the decision. Ultimately, the UN banned the further use of nuclear weaponry as a means of neutrualizing kaiju threats. * 2009: Footage the Cloverfield incident leaks online, having been created by eyewitnesses of the incident who unfortunately did not survive. * 2010: The United Nations authorizes the creation of the Global Defense Force, a collation of nations dedicated to combating Kaiju and preventing future incidents. * 2011: The GDF is founded, and all previous anti-Kaiju technology and weapons, such as the Super X, the JSDF's Maser tanks, and various others. * 2017: Godzilla returns....and the Age of Kaiju begins again... Trivia * This timeline serves to help users understand this universe and the events within it. * Originally, I intended to include the events of "The X From Outer Space" in this universe/timeline, however, it was initially not included due to the fact that canonically the Visitor is the first alien Kaiju to appear on Earth. ** Moguera is a robot. ** Dogora and Yog are considered alien creatures and not "Kaiju" in this universe. ** Eventually, it was added back, but it's events were covered up. * Although the character of Steve Martin exists, it is the original Japanese version of the 1954 Godzilla film that took place, and Martin merely witnessed Godzilla's destructive rampage and reported on it. Category:Timelines Category:Cdrzillafanon's Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:Cdrzillafanon's Series Category:Godzilla: The Age of Men and Monsters